Fire
by Farla
Summary: A poem and story about a evolved dark pokemon and its pack. Finished
1. Darkfire

I am darkness

Dark fire

By Farla

I am darkness

Night

Shadow

I have been called dark

Unnatural

Hell spawn

Unholy

Evil

My type are hated

Feared 

Loathed

Shunned

Hunted 

Killed

My kind are hated more then most

They say the fire of hell burns in us.

And fire lives within us, it is true.

We are harder then most to kill because of this

And because if you kill one of us, you must kill all of us

Or we will kill you

Myself

I have the ultimate mastery over flames

They burn at my command

I evolved to protect my pack-mates

For few dare fight what I now am

A hound of hell

So, could you guess what pokemon this is? I don't think it's very hard.

I **_LIKE_** THE POKEMON IN THE POEM. No one tell me they aren't hellhounds. That isn't the reason it called itself that. OTHER POKEMON won't fight it because they THINK it is a hellhound.


	2. Doom

"Wow

Look, I don't own pokemon. I don't see what is so unbelievable about that. After all, you, the reader, don't own it, every other fanfic writer says they don't own it, so how do you forget it so fast that a disclaimer must be put on every story?

This is kinda fantasy. It's based on the game, but a few things will be different, so don't tell me how something doesn't exist/won't happen.

This is not and will not be a nice story. I gave the rating for a reason. 

If you think that pokemon should never kill people, leave now. You have been warned. If you read this and are offended, it's your own fault for ignoring me.

Doom

By Farla

"Wow! I wonder what pokemon that is. I'm gonna catch it!" the boy pulls out his pokedex while sending out bulbasuar. The pokedex searches for a moment. I am not common nor well known. After a few searching, searchings from the pokedex, it finds my entry. It goes through my average height according to those in captivity, my type. I wait patently while sizing up his bulbasaur. It doesn't look strong even next to normal power for it's kind. It doesn't stand a chance against me. I hope that it will not try to fight me, since I could cause permanent damage. Contrary to popular opinion, I am not a bloodthirsty pokemon who likes to kill, and I do not like to battle, especially since the other pokemon is hurt, usually badly. Thankfully, I will probably not need to. I wait calmly as it finally gets to data." If you are burned by this pokemon, the pain will never go away," says the pokedex. It isn't completely true, but it's close enough.

"I bet that it's just silly superstition," says the foolish boy. "I'll send out squirtle, it has an element advantage. Bulbasaur, return! Squirtle, go!"

"Squuuuuuirtle" it says nervously, before asking what every trainer's pokemon has asked * Is it really true about burns?*

"Doooom," I laugh before I answer. I learned to speak human, of course, since I would need it to protect my pack, but I answer the question in pokemon, since that is easier to understand. I don't really need to anyway. What I said already was enough to make squirtle back off. *Why would they put an empty legend in there? My kind has other abilities too, but they are still considered legends because so few of us are captured.*

As if on cue, the pokedex continues " So few of these pokemon have ever been captured that little is known about them. According to legend, ones that evolved in the wild before being trained had special abilities-

How true.

-Whether or not this is true remains to be seen, although preliminary data points in that direction. When these pokemon are caught in the wild, they have a tendency to die, and they are very hard to catch, so the only proven data we have is of those evolved in captivity."

Stupid machine! Now he's going to want to-

"Man, I've gotta catch this one! And according to this, that one is way bigger then the average size."

Fool. Trained evolved ones are much smaller then normally evolved ones, although I am larger then even those. What next will the machine tell him? The last pokedex didn't have so much information! Maybe that's the end of it.

"Because these pokemon are so rare, many researchers will pay a great deal of money to study them for a few weeks, days, or even hours."

Silence! I yell inwardly. The pokedex flames and breaks. The boy yelps and drops it. If he's so scared of fire, what does he want me for?

"Cool! A powerful, rare pokemon that people will pay to have for a few hours!. Squirtle, use water gun!"

I will not be captured and enslaved, and I will die before I submit myself to scientists, whose very purpose is to destroy all my kind embodies. 

I growl menacingly at the tiny turtle, who looks at me like it would stare into it's own grave. It whimpers and uses withdraw, trembling with fear.

The boy growls in anger too, in his human way, then says "Squirtle, return! I'll fight fire with fire-go growlith!"

His growlith is even more poorly trained then his other pokemon. It is so low level it doesn't know any attacks but tackle. I wish even less to fight this one. The growlith are like my cousins, for our species are so close. I end the battle quickly by using howl. It works the same as roar, but is far more effective. Only my kind can use it.

Scared already, a simple growl would have sent it running. Howl is enough to make it jump into its trainer's arms in fear.

"Stupid growlith," he says angrily, and sends squirtle out again. "Squirtle, fire moves rarely burn water types so FIGHT!" he yelled. "Use watergun attack!

*Do you really think I can't burn you?* I ask calmly. I don't lie unless I have no alternative, which has yet to happen. *My flames burn what I want to burn. You saw the pokedex.* I don't explain, however, that I would never hurt a fellow pokemon like that, or that it would take a bit more energy to do something like that to squirtle, since my kind has power over machines to an extent. We hate them, and have a bad effect on such things. We are wildness incarnate, and machines are the opposite of freedom. The extra energy would not matter much, but it is enough that I would rather save my strength and attack physically, since I have to stay in top shape in case dangerous trainers come. The ones with guns…

*I think you're just trying to scare me! I'm not afraid of you!* the quiver in it's voice says otherwise.

I laugh again "Doooom" and squirtle nearly withdraws again in terror. The trainer looks at me curiously, no doubt wondering why I keep saying that, but shakes off the fear. Pokemon can't talk after all. Funny. I laugh again, and they both try to hide their fear. The trainer does a good job, but nowhere near good enough to hide it from me. I **am** fear now.

*If you think I can't burn you…watch this* I say, my voice calm, relaxed. Far too relaxed for a pokemon who is fighting a battle against a trainer with several pokemon, and who is actively fighting a pokemon with a major type advantage. This too scares them. But why would I be scared of them? Better trainers then they have fought me and failed. And even if I felt fear, I would not show it. I will fight to the death gladly to save my pack. I throw back my head and give a flaming howl, a truly impressive sight now, at twilight. The fire and the howl, both frightening, are incredibly potent together.

Squirtle jumps into it's trainer's arms and withdraws. Cursing angrily, the trainer returns it again. I am beginning to be suspicious he only has squirtle, bulbasaur and growlith, since he isn't sending out any others. As if to confirm my thoughts, he mumbles "I wish I hadn't left my others at a pokemon center," so quietly that most pokemon would not have heard it. My kind have much better hearing.

He doesn't have any idea of my true power. If I do this correctly, he will be too scared to ever come here again. Tricky, though. He looks like a skeptic, one who will try to forget my threat. Still, I don't like to kill…

Mad, he sends out growlith, who then cowers on the ground. It is withdrawn and bulbasaur sent out. 

Tired of this, I use quick attack once, and bulbasaur collapsed. A fire attack would be dangerous, and the pokemon are only trying to obey their trainer. And I am strong enough I don't need to use strong attacks. Squirtle was next, and again I simply used quick attack, defeating it even though it was ignoring it's trainer and using withdraw rather then bubble.

Swearing violently, he calls out what is probably his last pokemon. "Growlith, go!"

Growlith reappears, still cowering.

"Stupid, dumb dog!" he yells before going to a fit of swearing revolving around what he intended to do to it if it didn't stop being such a #@% !@&$ coward, and then places a well aimed kick on it's behind forcing it closer to me. I was simply listening with interest to his swears. I recognized all of them and so far his vocabulary wasn't even all that impressive. Trainers often curse at me or their pokemon when fighting me, and I knew what every word's many meanings were. In fact, the trainer seemed to either have less of an understanding of them or was too angry to care since most of it was not making any actual sense, but seemed mostly just to be randomly saying things. Pathetic. You can tell when they think they are going to lose and can't do anything about it because they start to swear. Swearing means they have lost control.

Finally, the growlith stands up, momentarily scared more of it's trainer then me. It doesn't realize that the trainer is just mad about his inability to capture me, not really at it.

"About time! Now use tackle!" yells the trainer.

I snicker "doom doom doom" Does he really think such a weak attack will even touch me?

The growlith seems to falter for a moment, not liking my vaguely prophesizing words, but is more afraid of it's trainer. 

I leap up, easily avoiding it's slow attack. It's trainer tells it to try again. And again. And again as each time I avoid the attack.

It's trainer curses, then says angrily(he seems very angry) "Growlith, you're such a weak pokemon! I used you on my first two gym battles at Pewter and Cerulean, and you lost both times! Later I decided to let you have another try at the Cinibar gym, and you lost there too! I haven't used you since because you're a pathetic pokemon! I bet a magikarp could beat you, even without the type advantage! If my good pokemon weren't at the pokecenter healing I wouldn't have had to use you at all!" he screams.

Oh, so that's why it's fighting. If it doesn't do good he will probably abandon it for real. Poor pup. Still, I won't let myself be captured.

"If you can't beat this pokemon" he continues, enraged "I'm going to use the fire stone I got and see if arcanine is as weak as you are!" He pulls out a flame-red stone. Growlith whimpers in fear. It knows more then it's trainer. If it evolves with the firestone, it will never learn any moves other then tackle, and will be almost untrainable therefore.

I feel sooo bad for it. Bad enough to belong to such an awful trainer, worse to be evolved and never be able to learn any attacks, and then probably be abandoned to die. But what can I do? Even if I was willing to give my freedom so it could win, the trainer would still probably evolve it. And my life is not fully mine to give. I have to stay to protect my pack-mates, my brothers and sisters, my children. Without me, trainers can come, fight them. And they don't always carry just pokemon, but guns. I am the only one who can control the fire, attack from a distance without being seen, attack without ever touching them with the fire. But it is not so different from my own children…

I gasp in horror. The fool misinterprets it. He thinks I am afraid to fight an arcanine. Why would I care? I've fought most pokemon. Trainers have attacked me with blastoices, poliwraths, alakazams, dewgongs, venusaurs, onixes, golems. I have yet to lose, or even come close to it. But the stone…

Stone evolution is tricky, dangerous. Although few trainers know of the danger, wild pokemon have many horror stories about trainers who used a stone with a tiny flaw in it. The flaw warps, ever so slightly, the very start of the evolution, and is magnified a thousandfold by the end. And those are such tiny flaws as are almost unseeable. The crack in this stone was huge. I could only guess what the result would be.

*Pup! The firestone is dangerous! You can't let him use it on you!* I call. This was going to be awful if he used the stone…

*Why? Are you afraid to fight me as an arcanine?* it asks, surprised and suspicious. 

*No!!! The stone is cracked. Do you have any idea what will happen if he uses a flawed stone on you?!?!*

*I'd become stronger then a normal arcanine? I'd be able to beat you?* 

What a one-track mind! *No! If the stone is flawed and you evolve wrong, it usually causes death!*

*You said usually…what if that doesn't happen?*

*Normally this happens with a tiny, almost unseen flaw. The bigger the flaw, the more that goes wrong. What happens is when the evolution is done, parts of you aren't correct. You could be missing your heart or lungs! Most pokemon die a few hours after this happens. It's a slow, agonizing death. If you are really lucky, the form is just horribly deformed. You would be unable to battle. Now, that almost never happens even with a tiny flaw. What do you think is your chance of surviving that crack? Even if the stone wasn't flawed, you would still probably die because you're too low-level to survive the evolution!*

*Then I guess I'm going to have to beat you*

*You can't. Even if you could and did, he would still evolve you. Can't you see it? You've had him as a trainer for a long time. I just met him and I can tell! *

*Then what can I do?*

I smile. *You can come with me. I beat all his other pokemon, and I can convince him not to come back*

*I can't just leave him! He's my trainer!* it wails. *I will battle and I will win because he wants me to.*

I growl in annoyance. *Do you really think you can beat this with your tackle attack? * I tackle a nearby rock. It shatters. *If I wanted you dead, you would be. I have fought arcanines before, strong ones who fought in the pokemon league, and I won easily. I have yet to fight anyone who is even a challenge. *

It looks scared.

*What is your decision? * I ask quietly

It shakes its head, not saying no but unsure, then nods slightly, then shakes it's head.

Growlith's trainer has noticed it has stopped attacking. "Stupid ^&%$ puppy!" he screams, and kicks at it hard. Quickly, I intercept the attack using bite. My teeth grind into bone. I chose not to use crunch since I want him to be able to leave here.

"When my good pokemon heal, I'll come back and kill you after they kill my stupid, worthless dog!!!" he screams, his voice distorted by pain.

That finishes it. Growlith walks over to me.

*What is your name?* I ask

*My name? I don't have one. I'm a growlith.*

*Oh, you're a eggbaby.* that explains it's devotion to it's trainer.

*A what?*

*A pokemon that was born and raised in captivity.*

*Umm, yes, I think…*

"Hey, what's going on?" the human asks. He is still angry. And he's scared, making him angrier.

"Your growlith has decided to leave you, because you are an abusive trainer and are about to try to evolve it with a flawed fire stone." I say.

"Huh!?!"

"I was asking it if it wanted to stay with you when you kicked at it, then said you would kill it" I add. I like to rub trainer's mistakes in their faces.

"You can talk?" he says, dumbstruck.

"Your species' intellect continues to amaze me. If we were actually dumber then you, we would have gone extinct from not remembering how to eat, drink or even breath." I snicker. Pathetic human.

"Now, human, I think you should leave. Now."

"No reason to. I'm not going to leave until you give me my growlith back."

"Why do you care? It would have died if you used the cracked stone. And your reason for going could be that you want to live to see the dawn."

"I'm not afraid of you!"

"You should be." I howl, a long, eerie cry. Suddenly the weak human is surrounded by red, glowing eyes. They are my pre-evolution, and all are strong. In this war, you must be.

"I will allow you to leave here alive and with no other injures. But you will not get a second chance. If you ever return, I will kill you. The same goes for if you try tell anyone about this place."

"How the hell would you know or be able to do anything if I told a bunch of tough trainers where to come and catch you? I could probably get one of your pre-evolutions when they're done catching your pack as payment for telling them."

I harden my voice. He shivers a bit at the tone "If you tell anyone, I will know. And although it is true I won't kill you unless you return, that is for two simple reasons."

"Yeah? And what are they?"

"Killing people out in the open brings too much attention to us. And there is another use for you- a warning. If you tell, I will hunt you down no matter where you are and I will burn you within an inch of your life. You will be an example for the rest of your life of what my kind can do."

"You don't kill people. If pokemon did that, people would try to kill you off!"

"They already tried that before we did anything, and we are still alive" I say quietly, then I howl quickly. One of the houndour leaves. I wait and the houndour returns, dragging a backpack. I throw it on the ground before him and he opens it.

A white, glistening skull sits atop a pile of bones, still a bit reddish from the blood. The empty sockets seem to stare right into him, as if agreeing that, yes, he will be the next killed.

He screams and stumbles back, falling down.

I can see clearly the thought already forming. He is, even now, convincing himself that the bones are just someone who died a long time ago naturally, and that I am bluffing. He is far too skeptical. If I did not hate killing without trying all alternatives, I would simply end it. I doubt he will keep our secret. Still, there is more proof…

I pull out a red item. A pokedex. Popping it open, it chirps "I'm Dexter, a pokedex made by Prof. Oak for pokemon trainer Gary Oak."

"You…you're the one behind Gary's disappearance?" he stammers, horrified. "W-where…what did you do to his pokemon? How do I know you didn't just steal the pokedex?" he says, trying hard to convince himself that it is a trick. Goddess, even for a human he's dense. While it's bad to be gullible, not believing anything is worse. I just happened to get the pokedex of a trainer who disappeared…sure.

I bark, a short, sharp cry. An umbreon and arcanine join us. Like most pokemon we take in, the eevee chose to evolve into a dark pokemon. Arcanine is still not sure if he wants to evolve, though. One stone evolution, forced, made my mate have a major fear about it, even though the stone is much safer.

"They're his, aren't they?" he said quietly. "Why do they stay with you after you killed their master?"

I smile, remembering. He had only two pokemon when he first came, the rest where at a pokemon center. Since a major gym is near here, many trainers don't come with all their pokemon. I suppose he didn't think it would matter, since they were his strongest…I beat them easily, and that, as well as the fact they didn't want to fight me at first, made him mad. He abandoned them later, though they had fought harder then any others I had ever faced, refusing to give up. By the time the battle was over, they were critically injured. Abandoned, they would have died had I not guessed that he would do something like that and followed him. I had warned him not to come back, on pain of death, but about a week later, he returned. The time had been spent training his pokemon to fight me.

"When Gary returned here, after being warned not to come back, I let them fight since he had abandoned them for losing against me. They themselves ripped him apart when they won the battle."

That last part was too much for him. It seems to convince him of the things I said. He runs, faster then he would have normally, totally ignoring his fractured leg.

He is terrified. Good. I hope, for both our sakes, he keeps the secret. 

I howl into the night.

**__**

"Houndoom!" 

I would like to emphasize that I like houndoom. They are one of my favorite pokemon. I don't think I am portraying them very badly in this story. If you look closely, you can see why the houndoom is acting like this. Again, I like them. I am NOT writing this to give dark pokemon a bad name. Don't flame me for this. The TRAINER is the bad person in this, not the houndoom.

**__**

Please don't tell me Gary would not have abandoned his pokemon. I needed a strong trainer, and Gary has an arcanine and eevee, both of which fit in well with the story. If you really like him, remember this is kinda AU, OK?

If you want to see what will happen next, say so on your reviews and I'll post it. 

If you feel upset because the houndoom killed a person, don't bother reviewing and saying how bad/sick/demented/wrong/stupid/unrealistic/etc. this is. You were warned, you ignored the warning and the rating, and it is your fault, not mine.


	3. Soon to die

When he reached the edge of the town, he callapsed

This is NOT a very nice story. No major descriptions but there will be death(s). This is dark, and can be seen as anti-trainer. (which it is) You have been warned.

When he reached the edge of the town, he collapsed. He was quickly found and taken to a hospital to treat his injured leg.

"What's your name?" asked the boy in a green jacket. "And how'd you get your leg like that?"

"My name is Damian, and I-" _Should I tell? It told me not to, but how would it know? If it wanted me dead, it would have just killed me. And if they really killed people, others would have done something about it. _"A houndoom attacked me. I only had my three weakest pokemon with me, as all the rest were at the pokecenter. It beat all of them, bit my leg and took my growlith."

Another man interjected "A houndoom leading a pack of houndour? That pokemon gang had a reward out for it. Anyone who can bring them in, dead or alive, gets 100,000 for each houndour, between 5,000-500,000 for any other pokemon, and 100,000,000 for the houndoom. You can keep the pokemon and sell them if you want to, all we ask is that they are captured. They've killed many people and they steal pokemon from trainers."

"Wow," said the boy.

Damian looked at him "I told you my name, but you haven't told me yours." he said.

"Oh, sorry. My name is Stan. Are you going go back to try to catch the pack?" he answered.

"Ha. That houndoom is really strong. If what it says is true, it's the one who killed Gary. I saw his two strongest pokemon with it. It said it had beat _them_."

"It is the one who killed Gary!? I knew him and he was no weakling! That houndoom would be a great pokemon to control. If it can beat trainers without a trainer to help it battle, it would be vertually unbeatable with a trainer! Why did it kill him?"

"It told me that it would let me go but if I ever came back it would kill me. Gary came back." Damain shuddered. "Pokemon shouldn't be allowed to kill people."

"Yeah, I wonder why no one has done anything about it yet? With that big reward it doesn't make sense. Even if you were such a jerk as not to care about it killing people, no one would pass up such a great reward!"

Damian smiled " I know exactly where you can find the pokemon. I'll tell you if you help me out. I want the houndoom, umbreon and arcanine, and maybe some others that belonged to Gary. I knew him and I'd like to have them. You can get the rest of them, like all the houndour to keep. I'll give you all my strongest pokemon to use."

"It's a deal! I like to raise my pokemon anyway, so I don't want evolved forms. Where should I go?"

************************************************************************

"Houndoom! Come on out! I want to battle you!" called Stan. He suppressed a shudder. _Maybe I shouldn't have come out here at night, but I didn't want to wait and anyway, don't dark types only come out at night?_

Suddenly, a ring of glowing, red eyes surrounded him. Two more appeared, higher up and bigger. A huge, horned creature appeared.

"Doom!" it called, it's voice resonating with power.

_It sounds almost like it's laughing at me,_ Stan thought. He touched his pocket for reassurance, where he had put his backup. The man had told him to take it, just in case. But he wouldn't need it, not with his strong pokemon.

"I'm here to battle you!" he called.

"I know," said the houndoom, it's voice radiating threat. "Who told you where to find us?"

__

How would they know someone told me? It's probably just a trick, to see if anyone talked. Damain was clear that he didn't want me to tell, even though it won't matter, so I won't.

"No one. I found you all by myself!"

"Liar, lair, burn in fire," it murmured "if you weren't told, how did you know? The boy told you. He will pay. You should have told the truth, if you had I might have let you live."

"You can't beat me! I was one of the top 4 pokemon trainers in the pokemon league! Go, golem!"

"You really think a pokemon can beat **me**? I've fought pokemon masters!" 

"You have a huge element disadvantage here. I wouldn't be so cocky."

"I know element attacks like bubblebeam and hydro pump. My ember can beat onixs in a single hit," it said with total calmness.

"What…? You're a fire-type…you can't…"

"I am far different from your slaves. I posses far superior abilities." With that, it let out a short watergun attack. The golem collapsed, and the last thing it's trainer saw, as he was fumbling with the gun, was fireblast.

************************************************************************

Damain lay in his hospital bed. He was awake and scared. Stan still hadn't returned. He left yesterday and should have been back at worst by morning. And he even had a gun with him._ They really weren't kidding about the dead or alive part. Still, pokemon shouldn't be allowed to kill people and get away with it! That houndour is getting what it deserves for all this._

He heard a howl. _It's just the wind,_ he thought to himself.

Another howl, closer now.

__

"Dooooooom"

It's just my imagination.

"Doooooom"

I'm scared and the wind is blowing. That's all it is.

"Dooooom"

__

That was closer. Right by my window.

"Doooooom" it whispered.

__

That was. Right. By. My. Bed. Oh god. It can't know I told. It doesn't know it told!

Damian shifted in his bed, looking towards the now-open window. Four blood-red eyes looked back at him, their bodies hidden in shadow.

He screamed.

"Well, little demon, I guess you should have taken my advice and not told," said the owner of the bigger, higher eyes.

"I didn't! I swear to god I didn't!"

"Don't lie, human. He couldn't have found us without you. He came to our area and _called for me._ He knew where we were. If he had used his gun, some of my pack could be hurt or killed now. I cannot allow that to happen again."

Damain whimpered in fear. "Please don't kill me. Please. I won't tell anyone. I'll do anything. Please don't-"

"You are stupider then most. They usually try to get far away if they tell. You can barely walk. I thank you for saving me the trouble of hunting you down."

"I'm sorry. I won't tell-"

You already had the chance to do that. No one has ever gotten a second chance unscathed. I won't kill you, but you may wish I did."

"What…"

"Do you know who it is with me, human?" A houndour walked into the patch of light from the window. The full moon shined down on it. Behind it stood what most would call a hellhound.

"Who is that? Why did you bring it?"

"Don't you recognize your growlith? Our area has nightstones. They give certain pokemon an alternative evolution, and are far safer then the element stones trainers use. Your former growlith will never have to fear stone flaws now, and is far stronger. He even knows some fire attacks now."

"Uh…that's real nice. Why is it here?" said Damian, with a tremor of nervousness.

"He wishes to see your punishment."

"Please don't kill me! I'll do anything! You can have all my pokemon, or all my money, or anything! I won't tell ever again!"

"You don't get a second chance for free. Be glad I don't like to kill, so I leave you to chose if you wish for death. You will be an example of what a houndoom can do for the rest of your life, covered in eternal burns."

"No…please…"

************************************************************************

Damain's body was found the next morning. Every inch of his body was burned. A knife was driven through his chest. The papers rightly called it suicide. On his face was a look of horror. He realized, at the last instant, exactly why dark and ghost types are considered so close.

************************************************************************

Well, what did you think?

I happen to like houndooms, and I also like reading Christian fanatic's anti-pokemon web sites. (They're REALLY funny. Charizard, Dragonite, and Gyarados are dragons and Satan is a dragon, so they are all evil. Pokemon is really brainwashing-like what they do isn't, to the same degree [sorry if anyone who is reading this is Christian. When I say that, I'm referring to the **_really_** extreme groups]. Pokemon trading cards are stepping stones to magic, the gathering and Dungeons and Dragons gaming, which are totally evil.) Anyway, they thought _psi_ pokemon are anti-Christian. When they heard about dark types, wow! So I got the idea of people trying to exterminate dark types, which I really like. I don't just write stories about people getting killed by pokemon for no reason. Oh and I chose the name Stan because it's kind of like Satan, which makes it little ironic from the religious point of view, cuz he was fighting the "hellhound".


End file.
